Chulinboll One-Shot
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Emothonse aka llo el oni san dhe SharriothGrrahw le vòy ahh conñtar uná istorya, como me de jo hacer u na istoryha les contade mi sequedeto:


**Chulinboll**

_Emothonse aka llo el oni san dhe SharriothGrrahw ´le vòy ahh ´conñtar uná istorya, `como ´me de`jo hacer u´na istoryha ´les contade mi sequedeto:_

Era un viernes por la mañana, en la pacifica región de kanto, donde en un instituto solo para niñas que son de 17 años pero parecen de 11, se encuentran en una habitación un grupillo de chicas cuales sus nombres son: Yui, Mio, Azuza, Mugi y Ritsu. Como es sabido este grupo de chicas son la banda HTT, de los cuales todas están en la banda y pasan sus pacificas vidas en el salón creando música para los bellos oídos, divirtiéndose tomando té y comiendo pastelillos. En este día nuestra protagonista Mugi, había traído un te y pastelitos nuevos que le había dado el padre, que seguramente era traficante porque ¿!¿! Como carajo explicas todas esas putas casas de verano y el yate y la mansión?! etc :D me lo enseño ChariotGraw etc etc.

-Mugi-Chan que deliciosos se ven esos pastelillos- dijo la muy pequeña azu-nya.

-Me los regalo mi papá, me dijo que se los mando un amigo desde argentina, que tiene contactos en España, y que su conserje es ecuatoriano-dijo Mugi

Como era sabido las chicas tomaron el té y comieron las guarniciones, todo parecía normal en este bello día, cuando Mio le va a dar de comer a Ton-chan se percata de que el cielo se puso gris.

-Chicas, miren el día se puso gris, y hace un ratito estaba totalmente soleado-dijo Mio

- (T-T) -hizo Yui

Y de repente Ritsu se desmayó

¡!AAAAAAAA!-dijo Mugi

¡!AAAAHHHAAA!-dijo azu-nya

¡!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!-dijo Yui

¡!Tengo miedo!-dijo Mio

y de repente Cayo un rayo, al escuchar esto Mio se cago entre las patas y cayo desmayada por el susto

-¡!AAAAHHHAAA!-dijo Yui

¡!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!-dijo Mugi

Y ni bien termino de gritar Mugi, Azu-nya se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la muy frente de la muy desmayada Ritsu ( no se imaginen yuri (¬-¬) , jodanse acá mando yo y yo les dijo que pensar), Mugi asustada toma a Yui de la mano y se van en busca de Sawa-chan, pero ni bien llegan al pizarrón un objeto de dudosa procedencia, debido a la oscuridad del día les sopla la jeta y las desmaya a las 2.

Luego de unas horas, las chicas se levantan desconcertadas sin saber que chongo les pico, miraron a su alrededor y todo estaba en perfecto estado, ven por la ventana y el cielo estaba abajo y abajo estaba arriba, Yui como era sabido dijo una de sus cosas que la hacen bien pinche kawaii:

-miden chicas, podemos nadar en el piso ;D-dijo Yui

-Yui, no es momento para hacerse la Kawaii, el cielo está en nuestros pies, y la Tierra está en nuestro cielo- dijo Ritsu.

En ese mismo instante azu-nya grito y todas se sobresaltaron al ver que Mugi estaba alejada, de las chicas.

Mugi llorando se dio media vuelta y les dijo:

-Se me cayo una ceja (T-T)

- ¿!? Whatt!?- dijeron todas

Todas quedaron mirando el pequeño rabanito que había caído en el piso de la pequeña aria de Mugi, en ese mismo instante el rabanito de Mugi empezó a latir, alejándose de una manera muy ninja nuestras protagonistas se alejaron de la cejita de Mugi.

-L a ¡?!PUTA MADRE!? Que carajo es eso?¿?¿?- Respondió la pequeña azu-nya

- Azusa, que es ese vocabulario, tan poco kawaii?!- le dijo Mio

- Mio-senpai, este no es momento para educación, estamos en un lugar desconocido y con una ceja latiente en el suelo, como quiere que esté tranquila?! (T-T)- dijo azu-nya

Y cuando los gritos comenzaron a subir, la cejota de Mugi, salto a la cara de Yui,

-masnfiejwevw9edgouwefjasiru39agria- dijo Yui

-¿!? HO NOOOOO!?- dijeron todas abalanzándose hacia Yui para sacarle ese parasito cejudo.

El cejas saltaba de chica en chica, en el ojo de Mio, en la frente de Ritsu, y volviendo a su propietaria Mugi. Cuando la ceja volvió a su lugar todas quedaron en un silencio aterrador, como cuando jugas, slender y outlast, en la notebook, en el baño de una gasolinera, de pizza planeta. Cuando todas se calmaron un poquitín, a azu-nya le apareció unas bellas suaves, peluditas y sensuales, orejitas de gatito en la espaldita.

(O-O) , (T-T)- hicieron todas, exceptuando a Mio que se puso en posición fetal en la esquina de la habitación, llorando.

-Azu-nya mira que lindas orejitas, que juzgando por la ceja mutante de Mugi, estas orejitas seguramente nos inyectaran, una neurotoxina en el cerebro y nos mataran a todas, pero como somos japonesas y nos gustan de una manera media extraña los gatos, me acercaré a ti y acariciaré tus orejas (*-*)- dijo Yui

Ni bien Yui toco esas orejas, crecieron de una manera descomunal, siendo más grande que la mismísima azu-nya. Aleteando como ave voló a las chicas por la habitación, volando inclusive los muebles de la habitación, quedando todo completamente desordenado.

-Perdonen chicas-dijo azu-nya en un tono lloroso

-No te preocupes, Azusa-chan- dijo Ritsu - nosotras te ayudaremos a volver a la normalidad.

-¿?¿!?¿! Chicas donde esta Mio-chan?!-dijo Mugi

Buscándola desesperadamente, Mugi señalo una de las ventanas de la habitación, que se encontraba totalmente destruida y con la chaqueta de Mio colgando de ella completamente destrozada.

No puede ser!- dijo Ritsu

Mio-senpai!- dijo azu-nya

Nooooooo!- dijo Mugi

Llorando nuestras 3 chicas mirando la ventana, se dieron cuenta de que Mio seguramente, había salido despedida por la ventana con el intenso aleteo que dio azu-nya, sabiendo que nunca más podrían volver a verla, ya que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, en este extraño y retorcido mundo, en el que solo habita oscuridad, penumbra, miedo, desesperación, Horror , enfermedades, desmembramientos , corrupción, Genocidio , Muerte…

-Miren chicas Mio se encogió (*-*)- dijo Yui, mostrando a una Mio con el tamaño de un zapatito de un bebe recién nacido, sobre la manito de Yui.

- no me miren (T-T) – dijo la chaparrita de Mio

- ¡! Mio ;D ¡! – dijeron eufóricas, Ritsu, Azusa y Mugi acariciando como si fuese un peluche a Mio-chuan.

- Saben que chicas ;D- dijo Ritsu feliz de que su mejor amiga estaba viva, y más kawaii que nunca.

-¿Qué?- contestaron todas

- Que se valla por el caño todas esas cosas de , oscuridad, desmembramiento, corrupci no se que, jajaja (¬-¬) - dijo Ritsu importándole un carajo todas esas cosas que dije cuando estaban tristes mirando la ventana.

- ¡! Siiiiiiii ¡!- dijeron todas.

Cuando todas estaban arreglando el desorden que había, se habían puesto como meta hacer un plan para averiguar cómo salir de ese lugar, pero lamentablemente no fue así, la voluminosa frente de Ritsu empezó a brillar con un color dorado, y todas quedaron mirando a Ritsu ocultándose atrás de los muebles.

Hay , no espero que no me salga algo de la cabeza ahora (T-T) – dijo en forma segura Ritsu, pero en realidad sentía más miedo que Mio.

Cada vez la frente comenzó a brillar más y más y de repente lanzo una explosión en forma de kame hame ha, apuntando sin querer a Mugi, destrozando toda la pared trasera de la habitación. Ritsu quedo en el suelo debido al retroceso de la explosión, levanto su cabeza y miró a Mugi y se encontró con una ceja gigante.

¡! NOOOOO convertí a Mugi en una Ceja ¡! – dijo Ritsu

Claro que no baka, baka, bakaaaaa

Sorprendidas las chicas, no supieron de donde venía esa extraña vos, y a la ceja gigante le creció unos ojitos y una boca y acto seguido se encogió y al achicarse se encontraba atrás de la ceja nada mas ni nada menos que….. Batman!

FIN

Mentira! Se encontraba Mugi, quien más podría estar atrás ¿?¿? la ceja volvió a la cara de Mugi y les dijo:

Me convertí en un escudo para mi maestra.

Sorprendentemente ya ninguna se mostraba confundida, debido a que se acostumbraron a semejantes cosas sin sentido , exceptuando a la pequeña y llorona de Mio que con el tamaño de un zapatito de bebito, estaba sana y salva en el bolsillo de Yui.

Déjame que yo les explique mejor- dijo Guitah (la guitarra de Yui)

(O.O) , ¡! Guitah! – dijo Yui abrazando a la guitarra

Por favor Yui-sama déjeme explicárselo- dijo Guitah

HOHOOOOO Yui-sama (*-*) - dijo Yui

Cuando Yui soltó a Guitah está en menos de 5 segundos se transformó en un robot mecha de 1.20 metros, les dijo:

El mundo que conocían ya no es el mismo, ahora están presenciando el mundo de IU-sama.

-¿ IU-sama?- dijeron todas

- Si, IU-sama, en el momento en el que ustedes se desmayaron, pasaron 24hs y todo lo que ven ahora fue hecho por IU-sama, exceptuando, la ceja de Mugi, las orejas de Azusa, el tamaño de Mio, la frente de Ritsu y yo – dijo guitha – por suerte yo sé quién es IU-sama y gracias a eso, juntas podremos ganar

- ¿ Acaso nos estas troleando? – Ritsu – como explicas la explosión, las alas orejas y.. y …. Yyy ¡! AAAAAAAAAA! Saben que hubiese deseado protagonizar una maldita historia yuri antes de tener que soportar toda esa diarrea, que caga el narrador que no tiene sentido – dijo Ritsu, jejejeje acá mando yo frentuda (¬ u ¬) .

- No se altere Ritsu-dono, IU-sama es UI la hermana menor de Yui, gracias a que ella se comportaba tan amable con todos les fue implantando unos parásitos nanotecnológicos con los que gracias a ellos creo un ejército y luego…

Sawa-chan había entrado en la habitación, en donde estaban convulsionando las chicas de HTT hablando cosas como:

Guitha mira qué lindo robot que eres- dijo Yui recostada en el sillón acariciando el bajo de Mio.

Mire mis alitas sempai- dijo Azusa arriba de la mesa, haciendo que volaba

Me canse, ahora quiero se Mio, o no me hice chiquitita- dijo Mugi, estirándose la ceja dando vueltas por el piso

Mi ceja se fue, o era que me había hecho chiquita?- dijo Mio chocándose pon el pizarrón

Por suerte el doctor les había dicho que el conserje ecuatoriano seguramente le había puesto alguna especie de hierba alucinógena en el té y los pastelitos y que por suerte se pudo tratar a tiempo, y ya no corren peligro, salvo por Mio que perdió un brazo derecho , perdió varios dedos de la otra mano y los pies, cáncer de páncreas, trastornos de pigmentación de la piel y unas extraños cortes en la espalda, que según el doctor fueron hechos por vidrios de ventana…. O como Ritsu que perdió las piernas, piedras en la vesícula, Lesiones del plexo braquial, y un tumor en la frente ….. o Azusa que sufrió cataratas y se le corrió la retina de los 2 ojos, perdió una mano, erupciones cutáneas y una supuesta columna vertebral rota, debido a que se quería sacar unas alitas en forma de gato …. O Mugi que le detectaron sida, las 2 clavículas rotas, hematomas, laringitis viral, y 24 costillas rotas que dañaron los pulmones y tiene que vivir el resto de su vida, o lo poco que le queda debido al sida, con unos pulmones artificiales…. O Yui que…

Mentira no les paso nada malo estuvieron unos días más en el hospital y salieron sin ningún rasguño a seguir haciendo música ligera y tomar té y pastelillos, pero esta vez sin que fueran de conserjes ecuatorianos.

FIN

_Yo de enserio soy el hermano de ChariotGraw y como está todo el día haciendo historias quise hacer una para ver qué onda, esta historia la cree mientras la escribía así que cambié algunas cosas que tenía planeado hacer antes pero bueno… no sé si voy a volver a escribir ya que ni cuenta tengo en FanFiction, así que dígame si les gusto o si les pareció muy cliché._


End file.
